1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a watch case structure, and more particularly to a watch structure with a thinner appearance and more design variation.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a partially sectional view of a standard type of watch case conventionally used, including three parts: a glass 1, a caseband 2, and a back 3, in which the caseband 2 is closed at its upper part by the glass 1 and at its lower part by the back 3. In this type of watch, the thickness, t, of the caseband 2 is looked on as the thickness of the watch case.
FIG. 2 is also a partially sectional view of another standard type of watch case conventionally used, including four parts: a glass 4, a bezel 5, a caseband 6, and a back 7, in which the bezel 5 and the caseband 6 are combined with a step, the bezel 5 is closed at its upper part by the glass 4, and the caseband 6 is closed at its lower part by the back 7. In this type of watch, the bezel 5 looks like the rim of the glass 4. Therefore, the thickness, t', of the caseband 6 is looked on as the thickness of the watch case. In appearance this case looks thinner than the watch case of FIG. 1 by t-t'. That is to say, a watch case of the type in which a separate bezel and caseband are combined with a step has an effect of looking thinner in appearance than the other types of watch cases when they have the same thickness.
Especially, a watch whose design is emphasized often employs the latter complicated structure rather than the former simple structure so that the watch not only looks as thin as possible but also shows some design with the different finishes of the bezel and the caseband.